


Уходя, не возвращайся

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять лет вместе —  в мусорную корзину разом, не глядя — это не больно и даже не страшно. Это на самом деле очень просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходя, не возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Never mind, I'll find someone like you   
> I wish nothing but the best for you too
> 
> _Adele — Someone Like You_   
> 

Кафе, залитое солнечным светом и ароматом свежесваренного кофе. Синий, как небо, пластик столешницы, связка ключей — золотистая, горячая, словно песок, щедро напитавшийся июньской жарой. Лёгкая улыбка — на вдохе, уверенный поцелуй — на выдохе, и "прости, я выхожу замуж" — где-то между. Стук твоих каблуков не отдаётся уже ни в ровном пульсе, ни в пустых мыслях, а я так и не могу выбрать, что больнее: ожог от ключа на ладони или на губах — от поцелуя. Пять лет вместе — в мусорную корзину разом, не глядя — это не больно и даже не страшно. Это на самом деле очень просто. И даже легко поначалу — там, слева, где рёбра.

Собрать нужное, а ненужное раздать по друзьям и соседям. Пристроить кота на пару недель у матери, одолжить пару тысяч у бывшего. Это на самом деле очень быстро. Даже слишком, но это как посмотреть — только было бы на что. На пять лет в мусорном ведре или в воспоминаниях точно не хочется, а на те, что на оставленных у матери от греха подальше фотографиях — всегда успеется.

Солнечные очки — вместо взгляда, плеер на полную громкость — вместо мыслей, и улыбку новую, ещё не разношенную — вместо слов. Зеркалу без разницы, как и людям, впрочем. Это на самом деле очень весело. Правду нет смысла прятать за семью печатями, за безразличием своим и чужим — надёжнее. Посадить на цепь — сторожить наши пять лет, и захлопнуть за собой дверь в прошлое.

Билет в один конец, пара-тройка пересадок для верности, чтобы наверняка сбить со следа. Себя — в первую очередь. Нелюбовь к поездам, оказывается, всего лишь дело вкуса: стоит толком разжевать, распробовать, и вот уже вроде как и втянулась. Вдох, другой, и табачный дым в тамбуре пахнет летом, ветром и немного временем. Это на самом деле очень забавно. Свобода, оказывается, тоже так пахнет. А ещё дождём, горизонтом и слегка приторно — чужим смехом.

Ночью на вокзале в незнакомом городе опасно, глупо и холодно. И ещё как-то по-новому спокойно и уверенно. Шаг, другой, поворот, светофор и по набережной. Дворовый пёс смотрит вслед настороженно, с подозрением, но стоит обернуться и позвать, как уже трусит благодарно рядом, то и дело забегая вперёд: то ли дорогу показывает, то ли в глаза заглядывает. И от половины баранки нос не воротит, торопливо глотает, чтобы тут же нагнать, и призывно хвостом виляет — ещё кусок просит. Это на самом деле совсем не странно. Хлеб ест, значит, такой же — кем-то брошенный. 

— Знаешь, парень, Макс чужих не сильно жалует. Да и характерец временами препоганый демонстрирует — когтями, зубами и гонором.

Дворняга как-то разом сникает, словно поняв всё: виновато потупившись, уши прижимает и начинает отставать понемногу. Ну, точно бывший домашний. И боится, и надеется, но ради тёплого угла и полной миски в ногах виться не будет. Гордый уже для жалости. Это на самом деле понятно. В подворотнях грязно, страшно и голодно, а ещё свободно — до одиночества. Ни ласки, ни палки, ни цепи да намордника.

— А и хрен с ним, с Максом. Перетопчется как-нибудь, — бросаю за спину. — Пошли, будешь сувенир из отпуска — воспитательный.

И это на самом деле правильно. Больно, тяжело, непросто, но правильно. Не возвращаться — ни в то место, ни в то время. Только разве что иногда — на фотографиях старых да в воспоминаниях. Потому что ни ты, ни я никогда не научимся быть прежними. Такими же — запросто, но не прежними.


End file.
